Of Worries and Sleep
by Ryou Marik
Summary: Sakura can't get much sleep. She hasn't gotten much sleep for days. Why I wonder? Do we really have to think THAT hard? Don't own Naruto...


A/N: Eheh… yes, I'm really sorry to all my fans for not yet finishing Bloodiest Rose. I really will… given enough time and effort. As for now, I'll just do this one. It's a stupid little one I got inspiration for this morning as I lay in my bed thinking. So, enjoy, review, do what ever you please. Bleh, okay, off I go to write. Sorry if I am a bit rusty.

------

Sakura sighed as she lay in her bed thinking. The room she occupied was cool and somewhat enjoyable. Her pink hair was tangled and messy from the night's tossing and turning. Pale skin looking even sicker than normal and jade eyes engulfed in worry and sorrow. Sighing a small breath, the young kunoichi flipped onto her back and stared straight up at the ceiling above her.

He told her not to worry.

The pink haired princess growled and placed her hands in front of her face to block out the newly rising rays of sunlight. It was six in the morning… she should really be asleep still. Muttering things incoherent, Sakura stopped and peeked from under her hands at the ceiling once more, pretending like she was a little child sneaking a peek at a birthday gift. Nothing was plastered to the wall above her, of course. Somehow, she knew there wouldn't be but still. You never know.

He told her she should stop worrying about him and worry more about herself. Why couldn't she do that?

Grumbling again the girl shot up in her bed and winced as she popped her back. Right now, she really couldn't get to sleep. Not even if they drugged her with something, or injected a chemical into her brain; the poor girl was destined (like she was every night) to wake up early and drag on through the day lost in a trance of sleep and dreaming. Lowering her eyes to the floor, she held back a scream as she shifted her body to be a bit more comfortable. The kunoichi had been in a mission with her comrades just the day or two before, and her body wasn't ready to be used that much. It hurt like Hell if she just breathed.

He assured her everything would be fine. He told her he would make sure of it.

As hard as she tried, Sakura couldn't get the image of the one she loved so dear out of her mind's eye. It really was starting to irritate her. Regret pooled up inside of her and wanted to burst out, just like those tears she was fighting against. All those things she had done to that boy… they were catching up to her even though she thought she had run from them. As hard as she tried to be cold and indifferent and everything else in-between… she couldn't help but feel as if they were right. All those other people she was surrounded by day to day were right- Sakura was too soft to be a leader. She was too merciful and too lenient. The girl always gave in to her emotions and apologized for her actions or felt regret after she did them. That's why she would never hope to be a leader of the group… All she wanted to do was prove them wrong. To prove she was strong enough, was able to lead, and was a truly worthy kunoichi. Alas, they wouldn't see it in her now… she had tried to be cold to that boy, that raven haired boy, but it never worked out. She said things she regretted severely and realized that they were indeed correct. Silently, she damned herself for what seemed like the twenty millionth time.

She hoped he was okay. That he could forgive her… but then again… it was Sasuke.

Peering out her window, Sakura could see the rays of sunlight engulfing everything, and she knew it was time to wake up. Well… to start her daily tasks. Inside the safety of her mind, Sakura told herself two things: Man, I look like a train wreck, and I just hope he can look at me again… or forgive me.

The pink haired blossom collapsed onto her bed and groaned.

She was never going to survive life if this kept up. She'd most likely die during a mission due to exhaustion. Then she'd really let down her comrades… all thanks to her over thinking and worrying. Cursing her own self for that, she shut her eyes and allowed another moment's rest. The day would wait… alas, even in rest her thoughts caught up to her. Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and shot up in her bed. "Damnit, I'm up! Leave me alone! Stupid thoughts….. Damn you Sasuke!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke turned onto his side and sneezed while asleep. He rubbed his nose with the back of his free right hand and let out a sigh. Zzzzz….

A/N: Well, what do you think? It's not that bad for my first time in a few months… eh? Well, hope you enjoyed it! Review if you please… ; Review and I'll give you guys a cutesy wootsy Sasuke fan fiction! Give me ideas though! Okay, see ya when write a new fan fiction… Bye! --- Ryou Marik


End file.
